defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Nassulra Othlar
Nassulra was a Forsaken who turned on his allies and rejoined the Scourge on his own free will. Rasonal Dranger considered Nassulra his mentor and guide when first joining the Cult of Shadow, Rasonal later saw Nassulra as his sworn enemy. He was a skilled Diplomat and Scholar, and had been on a few diplomatic missions before finding his way to the Scourge. Biography Early Life Nassulra grew up in the Capital City of Lordaeron, he was raised by his fairly rich father who supported his family, which also included Nassulra's mother and older brother. When Nassulra reached the age of six, his father payed for diffrent teachers to teach him in Scholarship and mathematics. Nassulra was a promising student, though he had little control of his own life as his father got the opputunity of sending him in to the cathedral where he would be trained as a priest when Nassulra had reached the age of fourteen. His life went fairly calmly until he was in mid adulthood, when the Scourge swept over Lordaeron. As he tried to save his family, he only succeeded in rescueing his father. They hid in a cellar for weeks until Nassulra hate his father while his father was asleep. He died of starvation not many days after. Early Unlife As the Lich King was looseing grip over part of his army, a Scourge necromancer fled from the rengade Forsaken into a cellar in the Captial of Lordaeron. He discovered the corpse of Nassulra and ressurected him for a last stand against the Forsaken. He was soon shot with an arrow, leaving Nassulra free. Nassulra would soon discover what had happend to the land which he had ones loved. Seeing as how the holy light at failed him, he did as many other Forsaken priests had done before him. He turned to the polar opposite, and joined the Cult of Shadow. He lived as a shadow priest for many years until he met with Timrashal of organisation known as The Old Lordaeron, which had formerly been lead by the famous Zargoth. He joined the so-called Lordaeron legion within The Old Lordaeron where he worked himself up to the rank of Sergeant. As months past and the ogranisation fell apart, Nassulra contiuned his obsession with practicing the virtues of the shadow. Descend into Madness A group of undead had laid a plan, a new military organisation within the Forsaken was to be made. It would be lead by old time members of The Old Lordaeron, Krakus Dustfall, Doctor Valtor and a skilled warrior called Raolin. A few notable members include Edward Weyland the undertaker, Nassulra Othlar, Gorthol Exilius and Favius Daark. They had been come to known as The Blighted Crown. The organisation was fairly sucessfull, though not nearly as much as The Old Lordaeron had been. Nassulra had announced that he had been assigned by the Queen to go to Northrend to collect helpfull infomation, this later turned out to be a lie. In truth, Nassulra had been obsessed with the virtue of power. Ignoreing what he had learnt he sought too much, and the Scourge had promised him he would be able to attain that if he joined them. After weeks of travelling with a Forsaken warship provided by The Blighted Crown. His ship landed on the shores of Northrend. And he went north until he reached Angrathar. He was let into Icecrown Citedal and lead to the Death Knight training grounds of Malykriss. He was trained by diffrent powerful death knights, necromancers and a Lich in the dark arts for a long time. His strength would soon be tested as a scouts reported sightings of what looked like a jungle troll in the glacier. Nassulra was sent to deal with him, the troll turned out to be a powerful follower of the troll god of death, Mueh'zala. In a fierce battle leaving both of them damaged, the troll got the upperhand and broke off Nassulra's right arm. As the troll left it shouted the word: Dambalah! Nassulra later figured it to be likely be a troll from the Second Gurubashi Empire. Nassulra Othlar passed out shortly after and woke up with a necromancer standing above him, performing his dark arts at Nassulra's arm, which had been rebuilt with saronite. The arm would later proof to be a usefull weapon for Nassulra. Weeks passed as his trained was begin finished, leaving him to be a powerful Death Knight champion. Much stronger than the average Death Knight soldier. He had been given clear instructions, make sure The Blighted Crown would meet it's end. Wraith Nassulra returned to Tirisfal Glades only to find out that the Horde and Alliance had set out from the very place he had left. Northrend.. This would leave to his advantage as the rest of the Forsaken would have little notice of his operations against "the crown". Many changes had happend while he had been gone, many death knights (Nassulra saw most of them as pathetic) had joined the horde and indeed the crown. To make little notice of himself he joined the newly ranks in the Crown known as the Wraiths, a cult like section to the crown. He had a few clashes with them, which ended up being the ticket for him to be one of the first to have his skeleton rebuilt of saronite. His rebuilting happend in Scholomance. The Blighted Crown would soon be destroyed by the conflicts of war and the wrathgate incident. Nassulra left for a personal quest in finding the key to invurnability. The Black Knight of Tirisfal As months has passed and Nassulra's powers had duplicated, he was granted an invitaion by Favius Daark who was now Loremaster of The Cult of Shadow to become a Curator in the cult. Little did Favius know that Nassulra would use this for his own persoal gain. Nassulra worked closely with Favius and recruited new members to the Cult which was indeed growing. Most notably he was the one to let Rasonal Dranger and the Shadow Priestess Ravenie into the Cult. Nassulra was for a long time second in command to Favius, and looked upon with respect by most members. Favius and Nassulra hed battled together in many skirmishes against the Alliance, where Favius had been amazed by the power Nassulra possesed. He mysteriously disappeared and was later reported to be dead. Shortly after he arrived when the cult had a holy communion, explaining how Favius had sent assasins after him. He left the scene shortly after, leaving much uproar in the cult. Atlast Favius had explained that he had found letters by members of the Scourge within Scholomance which revealed Nassulra as a member of the Scourge. The Cult was branded him a traitor to the Forsaken and the shadow. Rasonal who was now a curator would be the one to search for Nassulra. What was not known was that Nassulra had in inside man in the Cult known as Darjee. A mage which Nassulra himself had trained before he had joined the cult as a Curator. Much terror was done to the cult, includeing Nassulra defeating Rasonal and a group of five strong priests from the Cult. And other battles which always led the Cult members on the run. Nassulra had found a key to invurnability, he had everything he needed. Except the girl who would proof would end up being his equal match. Though she was just a regular priest, he saw this very potential in her. Paralyzing her and taking her to the Twilight Grove. It was here that he drained the power out of her, until he was ready. At portal to the Emerald dream, he began channeling dark power out of it. What exactly he did is not known, though it was later said by Ravenie that he was sucking the very essence of the Emerald Nightmare to himself. She was able to send a cry out for help, Rasonal and an attack force who was evidently near charged in and saw Nassulra floating infront of the portal. Surrounded with dark energies he screamed, and used Ravenie to fend off the attackers. As the ritual finished, he was still channeling his power to Ravenie, which would give her a short time to blast Nassulra through the portal and banish him forever... Ravenie had grown in power by this event and helped the cult back to Tirisfal. Though, before leaving... Rasonal picked up the hood which Nassulra wore, and as he used it himself. It slowly turned from black to red, it's corruption would seem to have disappeared. Nassulra's revenge The hood which Rasonal had taken was indeed cursed, and Nassulra was able to communicate with him thourgh it. Driving Rasonal into madness. He threatened to crush Rasonals mind forever if he would not send Ravenie to the Twilight Grove to reopen the portal, after weeks Rasonal had given in to Nassulra's demands and send word out for Ravenie. Nassulra had a vision of his death, and would use the shard he had found while in what was likely The Emerald Nightmare, which he would built into a weapon called The Dreamcleaver. His plan was to use it against Rasonal and the other leading members of the cult to eliminate all threat. It would not take long until he heard Ravenie's voice, and she opened the portal and out came Nassulra. A fight begun which would prove that as Nassulra had lost much of his power of old and Ravenie's power had grown, they were equel. Breaking up the fight, Nassulra teleported himself to Tirisfal to seek out Rasonal. Rumors that he had returned was shakeing Rasonal's confidence as the War against Arathor had begun. Death and Legacy It was after a large battle in the city of Arathor that Rasonal and Sinclair the warlock suddenly was faced by Nassulra. Knocking the warlocks demon to the ground and attacking Rasonal. After three cuts by the Dreamcleaver, Rasonal was dying. Nassulra drained his blood with the weapon and turned around towards Sinclair who was now alone against the powerful Death Knight. Rasonal had been crawling with his last energy up behind Nassulra and stapped him repeatably in the back before Nassulra had a chance to behead Sinclair. The Black Knight of Tirisfal fell to the ground, and his skelton turned to dust as his weapon did. The dust circled around the shard of the dreamcleaver which Nassulra would pick up from the ground, then taking Rasonal to a priest for healing in a hurry. The Shard is now in the hands of Sinclair. The fourth thursday of every month, the Cult celebrates the demise of Nassulra Othlar. Quotes "I remember.. The tide of rotten flesh and bones swarmed the city, nothing could stop them.." "I have been expecting you, Lightslayer." "You are futile..." "Why should i give a damn about your lives? I'm the strongest of us, power is all that matters!" "I've played you all of you like i should.." Trivia Category:Horde Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Cult of Shadow ex-members Category:Death Knights Category:Priests